Kung Fu Panda: El Guerrero Dragon, Dios De La Destruccion
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Po cometio una equivocacion...una equivocacion que era para bien, un bien que pudo beneficiar mucho a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de toda la tierra, al igual que todo aquel que fuera un ser vivo, junto a un ser algo raro, y luego de un gran periodo de 5 años, el y cierta persona de rayas negras, regresan a su "lugar de origen" el palacio de jade
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, ni los de Dragon ball z, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc. Etc. Etc. Etc. Y ya saben, y esta historia yo la escribo, pero basada en la historia `Pertenezco a tu lado´

Capitulo 1: ¿Donde esta Po?

Hace un largo tiempo, en un planeta muy, muy lejano y ajeno al planeta tierra, conocido como, planeta Vegetta, acaban de nacer dos niños, que lucharan para salvar a la tierra, al menos uno, en el planeta, en lo que parecia ser una clinica o laboratorio, dentro de lo que era una capsula de incubacion, aquel bebe que lloraba era observado por un hombre, de barba larga, patillas iguales, de color blanco, con orejas punteagudas, con lo que parecian ser hombreras y una tunica, y las hombreras tenian una pechera, como si fuera una armadura

Señor: "con una mano en el cristal de la capsula" Kakaroto y Kokarachi...si no...me equivoco, son los hijos de Bardock

Lagarto: "casi igual al anciano, pero diferente en cuanto aspecto y tenia un cabello naranja" si, parece ser que son unos guerreros de clase baja "mirando un monitor" tienen un poder de pelea bastante bajo "mira al anciano y ambos se miran" solo nos queda enviarlos a un planeta, donde no haya seres con muchos, poderes doctor

Doctor: "mira de nuevo la capsula y al bebe" si, tienes razon "abre la capsula, dejando salir mas el llanto del bebe, dejando ver que eran unos precioso bebes panda, recien nacidos, con un cabello raro, y cola de mono cada uno, en lugar de tener una normal

Tiempo despues

Los niños fueron metidos en una capsula de escape, y fueron enviados al planeta tierra, mientras que el planeta Vegetta, era destruido por completo, y una voz se escucho dentro de la cabeza de uno de los niños, el cual yacia dormido desde hace rato

Voz: Kakaroto, debes cumplir mi objetivo, tu seras quien vengara la muerte de los saiyajin, y la desaparicion del planeta vegetta... "se deja de escuchar la voz, y en el trayecto, una banda roja pasa por detras de la capsula"

En La Tierra, en alguna parte de las tierras de la nacion de China

Los llantos de los bebes se escuchaban, pero no habia nadie a la vista, y no podia ser escuchado, en alguna parte de los bosques de bambu, pero eso cambio, un anciano, parecia ser un leopardo macho, viejo, encorbado, cargando una canasta como si fuera mochila, con un bigote largo y grande de color blanco, vistiendo con una especie de traje de color naranja con circulos amarillos en el, con bordados blancos, usando pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos, y un sombrero verde en la cabeza, tapando sus orejas, se acerco al lugar de donde provenian los llantos, paso por un arbusto, y miro a los bebes, llorando a mas no poder

Leopardo: Oh!, pero que sorpresa "sorprendido de ver a los pequeños" son un par de bebes...pero de donde llegaron? "se acerca y los carga, haciendo para los llantos y haciendo que los bebe lo miren, levanta a los dos un poco y mira como estos tenian una cola" oh, ohohoho "los baja de nuevo a como estaban frente a el" son unos bebe que tiene cola, ohaha, no puedo dejarlos en este lugar, seria muy peligroso "los acerco un poco mas a su rostro" no quieren venir a mi casa?

Bebes: "le dan una patada en la cara y se ponen a reir"

Leopardo: ay, son unos niños muy activos...mmmmmmm hoho, muy bien "muy cerca de ellos estaba la capsula en la que el bebe llego, pero estaba escondida" apartir del dia de hoy, seran los nietos de Gohan, de acuerdo? "sonriendo muy feliz" y sus nombres seran... mmmmmm "piensa un poco" Po "levanta a uno" y a ti, te dire Goku "levanta al otro" y llevaran mi apellido "los bebes sonrien felices, ambos sonrien y Gohan empieza a juguetar con Goku y Po" oiste...Goku jeje y tu tambien Po...y yo cuidare muy bien de ustedes jeje

Y asi es como la historia de las esferas del dragon...comienza ahora

Muchos, Pero Muchos Años Despues, en el valle de la paz

Tigresa: "subiendo las escaleras del palacio, apunto de llegar, miro atras y miro a Shuo jugueteando con Lia, mientras que los machos del grupo los miraban mientras sonreian, estaba nerviosa por ver a sus amigos de nuevo, y por la emocion, se adelanto un poco, y cuando llego, miro el lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, buscando a una personita en especial, pero en vez de eso, fue derribada al suelo en un gran abrazo grupal"

4 Furiosos: TIGRESA! "abrazandola con fuerza"

Tigresa: "sorprendida por el que la hayan recibido de aquella manera y les regresa el abrazo" hola chicos

El abrazo grupal se prolongo un poco, y el grupo de machos llego y algunos ocultaron a Lia detras de ellos, el abrazo se termino y todos se levantaron y justo antes de que alguien dijera algo, Tigresa fue la primera en pregunta

Tigresa: oigan...y Po? "en ese momento todos bajan la mirada, incluso el maestro Shifu que se encontraba ahi, y Tigresa se preocupo un poco"

Shifu: Tigresa...el guerrero dragon se fue de aqui hace uno años "dice casi sin animos"

Tigresa: "sorprendida y desconcertada al igual que el resto de su grupo" Que?...

Vibora: "triste" como oiste amiga...Po no esta aqui

Tigresa: "desconcertada" pero porque?...que sucedio?...diganme! "casi gritando"

Shifu: mira Tigresa, para hacerte el cuento corto, Po tomo una decision que nos ayudo a todos, pero a cambio, tuvo que hacer algo que hizo que se fuera de aqui, pero si no hubiera sido asi, todos habriamos muerto...por eso la estatua en su honor en el centro del pueblo "triste y nostalgico al igual que el resto"

Tigresa simplemtente no podia creerlo, es mas no queria creerlo, su querido panda se habia ido, y no sabia cual habia sido la razon exacta por la cual lo habia hecho, pero...lo que le da mas rabia, es que pensaba que su regreso...habia sido en vano...la verdadera razon por la cual habia regresado

A Muchos, Pero Muchos Kilometros Lejos De La Tierra y El Universo

Habia lo que parecia ser una enorme piramide al reves, hecha de cristal color morado, cortada en partes, desde la punta, a cierto punto de la misma y de la mitad para arriba, de la mitad para abajo habian arboles, plantas y esas cosas, y en el de la mitad para arriba habia un enorme arbol, seco, sin ojas, y con lo que parecia ser, edificios en su tronco, al igual que arboles de hojas moradas, el mas grande de todos los edificios, se encontraba hacia hasta el inicio de las ramas del arbol, y sin razon alguna, hubo una explocion fuerte, haciando que los pajaros mas cercanos salieran volando de ahi, en su interior, se podia ver a alguien subiendo una especie de escaleras, colocadas de manera espiralm sin pasamanos, solo unos cuantos cristales de color morado, la persona que subia las escaleras vestia con una tonica, con hombreras negras, y un aro alrededor de su cabeza, con un peinado parado y cabello de color blanco, ojos morados, una cinta azul en la cintura, parecia como si fuera un sacerdote ya que tenia una especie tela desde el pecho hasta las rodillas (no se como se llamaran esas cosas), la tunica era igual, morada, y partes del resto eran negras con bordados blancos, ojos morados, y con aspecto de mujer, miro hacia uno de los costados de las escaleras, viendo como un pedazo de escombro enorme caia al suelo por la explocion, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguio hasta el final de las escaleras, llegando a lo que parecia ser una habitacion, de la cual salia un humo negro por la explocion, hacia que se tapo la boca y la nariz para protegerse, entro en la habitacion y espero un poco hasta que el humo se disipo, vio grandes relojes de arena dentro de lo que parecian ser burbujas flotando, al igual que fragmentos de piedra grandes flotando, y en el centro, una esfinge de una serpiente, una cobra, con el hocico muy abierto, y entre sus colmillos habia un gran reloj de arena, igual al resto, pero este no estaba dentro de una burbuja sino que tenia un aro enorme alrededor, se destapo la boca y la nariz, inclino su vista hacia arriba, y miro una roca en especial, donde parecia haber, una cama, algo rara

Sujeto: por favor despierte...señor Po "con una voz algo suave"

en la roca, una oreja circulas se movio un poco, en ella habia un arete de oro que rodeaba un poco la oreja, persiviendo el sonido de la voz de aquel sujeto

Sujeto: debe levantarse ahora, usted mismo, puso esas escandalosas bombas despertador, recuerda?, sino despierta pronto se activaran las demas alarmas "demasiado tarde, unas cuantas alarmas mas se les acaba el tiempo y explotan, pero solo eran dos"

Voz cansada: ya desperte...ya desperte "lo ultimo se escucho con un poco de fastidio"

Sujeto: "pone un gesto de des acuerdo y algo triste cerrando los ojos suspirando, para luego poner una cara seria y ponerse las manos en la cintura" lo siento pero no dejare que se quede dormido un año mas como la ultima vez, sino se levanta en este momento señor "se aclara la garganta, para luego sacar un microfono de quien sabe donde" me obligara a interpretar con mi angelical voz mi cancion despertadora "con tono y expresion brulona, se escuchan sonidos de interferencia de amplificador" aqui voy

Voz: esta bien ya esta bien, todo menos eso "poco a poco el dueño de esa voz se fue levantando, y cuando lo hizo, se dejo ver...a Po, el guerrero dragon, con los ojos cerrados, muy, pero muy delgado, usando una ropa de una sola pieza, algo desgastada, con agujeros y sucia, con una especia de collar de oro en el cuello, parecia ajustado, pero a el no le molestaba, tambien tenia muñequeras como las que usan los genios, algo cansado, se levanto en cuatro patas sobre su cama, se inclino hacia el frente y cayo de espalda sobre otra roca, en la cual uso sus piernas para impulsarse hacia atras, para luego caer de cabeza sobre otra roca, rodar y caer en otra pero de pie, se dio la vuelta, y con los ojos cerrados camino por esa roca, hasta salir de ella y flotar un momento en el aire, con su pie derecho, movio la punta de su pie de arriba a abajo, sin sentir el suelo y cae de golpe al suelo, se levanta, pasa por encima de un muro derribado, rueda y queda justo frente al sujeto, bosteza enormemente sin abrir los ojos" mmmmmmmmmm "se lame una mano como si fuera un felino y se limpia la cara y la frente" esta vez solo dormi tres años Wiss, eso apenas es una breve siesta

Wiss: pero usted mismo escogio este dia para despertar señor Po "con las manos en la espalda" porque tenia que ser precisamente hoy?

Po: "se lamo la otra mano y se limpia" ay algo que necesito, averiguar "abre un ojo de manera malvada, dejando ver que su ojo era mitad jade mitad amarillo"

De Regreso A La Tierra

Todos seguian ahi en el patio principal del salon de entrenamiento, hablando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos segundos, Tigresa habia presentado a su hija ante sus amigos, como su hija, estaba feliz de ver que la aceptaban, pero todo eso quedo de lado cuando una explocion demasiado cercana, justo en el patio levanto una nube de polvo haciendo que se taparan los ojos y las caras, para cuando la nube se disperso, dejo ver a lo Shifu a Wiss, el mismo sujeto que habian visto...hace 4 años...sujetando un baston con oro y azul en el, en la punta de arriba habia una orbe de jade rodeada con un azul de color azul claro, haciendo que los 4 y Shifu se sorprendieran y se molestaran, al igual que los hacia tomar sus poses de defensa, dejando a Tigresa y a su grupo demasiado confundidos, hasta que

Po: que pasa? "la voz hace que todos se confunda, y de atras de Wiss sale el, vistiendo con un atuendo raro, parecia ser egipcio, pero con un pantalon azul, dejando a todos totalmente sorprendidos y boquiabiertos" pero que manera es esa de saludar a su amigo despues de tantos años de ausencia? "fingiendo seriedad"

Todos: P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P "empiezan a balbucear"

Po: P-p-p-p-p-p-p, que es lo unico que piensan decir despues de tanto tiempo?"se cruza de brazo" pero que groseros

Shifu: Po "se aceca lentamente a el y se detiene frente a el" de verdad eres tu?

Po: "lo mira" claro que soy yo, Shifu, porque me olvidaria del hombre que me enseño a controlar la paz interior, o que me enseño a pelear?

Shifu: si, eres tu, demuestralo "un poco serio"

Po: "pone una expresion burlona con una sonrisa ladina" de Adolecente a Tigresa usted le gustaba "todos abren los ojos enormemente como plato"

Todos: S-si es Po "se caen de espaldas tipo anime"

Po: "se acerca lentamente junto a Wiss detras de el" es un gusto verlos de nuevo amigos mios, hace años que no los veia

Todos se levantan y los 4 se acercan lentamente a el y se detienen frente a el

Vibora: "sorprendia" wow...mirate Po "Po la mira" estas tan...tan...delgado

Po: lo se, ahora veo que se siente ser como tal, delgado, es una sensacion, rara al principio, pero a la larga uno se acostumbra "se mira a si mismo y luego a Vibora" y dime...como va tu relacion con Grulla? "todos fijan su atencion a Vibora, la cual se sonroja a mas no poder igual que Grulla"

Vibora: C-Como supiste eso Po?! "sorprendida"

Po: hmhmhmhm, me lo dijo "mira de reojo a Wiss" un pajarito

Wiss: "con expresion neutra" asi es señor Po, un pajarito

Vibora: "sonrojada y sorprendida" P-pues, nos va bien, jeje, si, nos va bien

Po: que bien Vibora, me alegra mucho escuchar eso "una de sus orejas tiene un leve tic y fija su mirada en Tigresa, la cual se sorprende" oh...miren...que tenemos aqui "flota levemente, se acerca a ella rapidamente y se detiene de golpe frente a ella, dejandola sorprendida y nerviosa" pero si es nada mas y nada menos que Tigresa...hace tiempo que no te veia

Tigresa: "nerviosa" l-lo mismo digo Po

Po: "la mira de pies a cabeza" no has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...hace muchos años

Tigresa: s-si es cierto, hace muchos años que no nos vemos, y al parecer tu si has cambiado "lo señala aun nerviosa pero intentando disimularlo"

Po: pues si, en efecto, yo si cambia, y demasiado, algo drastico, pero este cambio "se mira a si mismo de nuevo" me gusta mucho "la mira de, pero esta vez le sonrie, para luego tomar la mano de Tigresa, levantarla y besarsela de manera educada, haciendo que la felina se sonrojara, y el resto se sorprendiera, mientras que Lee y Shuo, al igual que el resto de los machos de su grupo, miraban al panda con ganas de matarlo" es un gran gusto volverte a ver Tigresa "suelta la mano de Tigresa, volviendo a su postura derecha, firme y con las manos en la espalda, con las piernas juntas"

Tigresa: "sonrojada y sin poder formular palabra alguna"

Po: y dime Tigresa "mueve su cabeza a todas partes, como si buscara algo" Donde esta? "trata de mirar detras de Tigresa, pero no ve nada"

Tigresa: D-donde esta quien? "confundida y aun sonrojada"

Po: pues quien mas? hablo de tu hija, de Lia "todos se sorprenden aun mas" dime, donde esta?, me gustaria conocerla "sigue buscando a la pequeña"

Tigresa estaba sorprendida y algo exaltada, como es que Po sabia de la existencia de Lia...y aun mas importante, rogaba porque solamente supiera eso de ella

Tigresa: a-a si, L-Lia, claro "mira hacia sus hermanos" Lia, puedes venir aqui por favor "la pequeña tigresita de ojos verde jade, orejitas circulares, aros alrededor de los ojos, de pelaje negro y blanco, usando una vestimenta como la que suele usar Tigresa, solo que con un pantalon blanco y un Qipao amarrillo con detalles de flores y bordados azules con rojo, la cual se esconde levemente detras de Tigresa" P-Po...e-ella es Lia...es mi hija

Po: mmmmmm "se sienta en el suelo, mirando a la pequeña niña" hola "la saluda de manera cuidadosa, y Lia tan solo se esconde aun mas detras de Tigresa" vamos, no seas timida "le extiende su mano" ven, sal de ahi

Lia: "un poco nerviosa, algo en la voz de Po hacia que se sintiera segura y en confianza, no sabia porque, pero lo sentia, hacia que tomo la mano de Po con su manita y se acerco a el, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente"

Po: mmmmmmm veamos "la empieza a examinar de manera extenuante" postura firme, frente en alto "con un dedo la pica en su estomago un poco haciendola que ria un poquito, para luego hacerlo un poco mas y la hace reir mas y sonrie, mientras que Lee y Shuo lo miran con ganas de matarlo" hmhm sensible a las cosquillas...solo falta una cosa mas que revisar...bien pequeña...golpeame en la mejilla con toda tu alma "todos se sorprenden"

Lia: "sorprendida" c-como?

Po: como oiste Lia "se cruza de brazos y sonrie" dame un golpe en la mejilla con todas tus fuerzas "mira que Lia se pone a dudar" vamos Lia, no te preocupes por mi estare bien "cierra sus ojos y sonrie ampliamente"

Lia: d-de acuerdo "se prepara para soltarle un puñetazo en la mejilla de Po" estas seguro? "Po asiente, Lia se sigue preparando, y sin decir nada, le lanza un potente puñetazo en la mejilla a Po, y como el le habia dicho nada habia pasado, dejando a la cachorra sorprendida"

Po: "sonrie" ves? te lo dije, estoy perfectamente bien "se levanta y le acaricia la cabeza a la pequeña haciendola sonreir" debo adminitir que eres muy fuerte, aun para alguien de tu edad "mira a Tigresa" felicidades, lograste dar a luz a una futura gran guerrera, ademas, tambien saco tu belleza

Tigresa: "sorprendia y sonrojada al igual que Lia" gracias por decir eso Po

Po: "sonriendo, mira a Shifu" digame algo Shifu, de casualidad se celebra algo hoy?, porque, vi a varios pueblerinos poniendo decoraciones finales al igual que algunos puestos

Shifu: eh? "sale de su transe y recuerda" a si, es el dia anual en memoria del guerrero dragon, se hace cada año desde que te fuiste, en honor a ti por tu sacrificio

Po: oh, ya veo, que considerado de su parte "piensa un poco" bueno, que dicen si vamos a ver este pequeño festejo eh?, me gustaria ver que es lo que tienen planeado, tu no Wiss? "mira de reojo a su asistente"

Wiss: me parece bien mi señor Po "con expresion neutra"

Po: excelente, decidido, iremos a ver el festejo, andando "comienza a flotar junto a Wiss y ambos empiezan a bajar al pueblo, mientras que el resto le dio por ir a pie, bajando por las escaleras, dejando a todos sorprendidos porque Po puediera volar"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, ni los de Dragon ball z, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc. Etc. Etc. Etc. Y ya saben, y esta historia yo la escribo, pero basada en la historia `Pertenezco a tu lado´

Capitulo 2: Conociendonos

Minutos despues de que el guerrero dragon regresara al planeta, llego al palacio de jade, donde se reencontro con sus viejos amigos, y con Tigresa, al parecer estaba muy tranquilo por el hecho de volverla a ver, y tambien parece que la noticia de Lia no le afecto en lo absoluto, se estaba comportando de una manera muy, extraña, para su parecer y el parecer de sus amigos, el volverlo a ver les alegraba, pero nunca creyeron volverlo a ver, por varias razones, y cuando lo vieron, totalmente delgado, como si no hubiera comido, y en esas ropas, era aun mas raro, pero al menos estaban felices de que estuviera vivo, Tigresa seguia repasando lo sucedido con Lia y Po, cuando la menciono, esperaba que ella no supiera aquel secreto...que a ocultado por años, estaban caminando por el pueblo, y para su suerte, el festival al guerrero dragon habia dado inicio, pero lo que no sabian era donde estaba el guerrero dragon en si, lo habian perdido de vista cuando bajo al pueblo flotando junto al otro sujeto, que para Tigresa y su grupo era un total desconocido, lo estaban buscando por todas partes, buscaban en lugares a los que Po solia ir, puesto de figuras de accion, de comida, y cosas asi, pero no lo encontraron en ningun lado, hasta que a Tigresa se le ocurrio un lugar en donde podria estar, el restaurante de fideos del señor ping, y al haber llegado al restaurante, pudieron ver al guerrero dragon junto al otro sujeto y el señor ping, comiendo un poco, conversando, mientras que el señor ping sostenia un sarten en su ala, y al parecer tenia marcado un golpe en ella, y tenia la forma de la cabeza de Po, al parecer el señor ping lo habia golpeado, eso era evidente, pero el no parecia tener ni un solo rasguño, ni una marca o un chicon, el restaurante estaba algo lleno, pero tan solo se acercaron un poco y lograron escuchar algo de la conversacion

Sr Ping: y dices que eres un que? *comiendo fideos junto a Wiss y Po*

Po: soy un dios pa' *los cinco, shifu y el grupo de Tigresa se queda quieto* pero no un simple dios padre, soy el dios de la destruccion, el mas cruel del universo

Sr Ping: *al parecer sin creerlo* a si? y a que te dedicas?

Po: destruyo planetas a mi antojo, a veces por obligacion o por simple diversion *come un poco de fideos* se que no me estas creyendo padre, deja de pretender

Sr Ping: enserio quieres que crea que mi hijo se convirtio en un dios? *Po lo mira algo neutro* si como no

Po: de acuerdo *mira una naranja algo grande en la mesa y la toma* mira esta manzana Pa' no le quites los ojos de encima

Con la mayoria del restaurante viendolo ya que escucharon el momento en el que Po habia dicho que el guerrero dragon se habia convertido en un dios, Po con una de sus garras, toco una sola vez la naranja, la cual fue recorrida por una especie de anillo morado, y a su paso, esta se convirtio en algo gris, un pequeño brillo morado se desprendio en un segundo de ella, y cayo de la mano de como, como simples cenizas, dejando a todos presentes sorprendidos

Sr Ping: *con el pico abierto, lo cierra y vuelve a su postura seria* eso puede haber sido un simple truco del palacio que aprendiste Po

Po: *lo mira algo malicioso, mostrando sus dientes y unos colmillos* eso crees padre? de acuerdo *se levanta de su lugar, se acerca a una de las paredes del restaurante, y la sujeta* dime, esto tambien lo pude aprender de ahi? *levanta la pared, junto con todo el restaurante, hasta los cimientos, dejando totalmente boquiabiertos a todos presentes, y lo bajo de un azote, sorprendiendo incluso a la gente que pasaba por la calle y Po mira a Wiss* bueno Wiss, es momento de seguir con nuestro paseo por el festival, me acompañas? *sale del restaurante lentamente*

Wiss: con mucho gusto señor Po *toma su plato de fideos y siguiendo a Po sigue comiendo*

Tigresa, Lia, Shuo, Lee, Shifu, ni el resto podian creer lo que Po habia acabado de hacer, habia levantado todo un restaurante hasta los cimientos, pero eso no les preocupaba mucho por ahora, lo que mas les preocupaba, era el haberse enterado que Po se habia convertido en un dios, un dios de la destruccion, ni siquiera Shifu sabia nada sobre ese memo, luego tendria que revisar alguno de sus rollos para saber si habia informacion sobre el en los textos sagrados, aunque no creia que hubiera algo sobre el en ellos, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver que ninguno de los de su grupo, ni el de Tigresa, volteo la mirada, y miro como la cola de Lia, desaparecia por la entrada junto a la de Tigresa, y sin perder tiempo, regreso con ellos para continuar con el recorrido

Tiempo Despues

Era algo ya de noche, todos se encontraban en el palacio de jade y algunos del grupo estaban algo cansados, Po se la paso hasta el ultimo minuto del festival, al menos por ese dia, ya que el festejo duraba en si como 4 dias, ya habia pasado el primero, pero aun faltaban 3 dias para que el festival llegara a su fin, pero Po no parecia estar para nada cansado, al contrario, estaba completamente lleno de energia, pero mientras que el resto se fue a dormir, el se quedo completamente solo en la cocina con las linternas encendidas, recargando parte de su cuerpo en la mesa, rasgando la mesa con una de sus garras en el dedo indice, el aburrimiento estaba que lo mataba por dentro, no habia nada que hacer, y la noche apenas y estaba dando inicio, aunque no lo parecia, seguia teniendo la misma actitud y caracter de siempre, pero aunque no lo parecia, el habia cambiado demasiado, bastante en realidad, se hizo para atras, recargandose en la silla y subiendo los pies a la mesa, suspirando con algo de pena

Po: es mi imaginacion o este lugar es mas aburrido que antes? *en eso una orejita rendonda se asoma por el marco de la puerta al escucharlo, y el no se percato de ello* este lugar ya no era lo que recuerdo

Vocecita: dimelo a mi, al llegar a este lugar crei que habria algo mas de accion *la voz se escucho en la entrada de la cocina*

Po: uh? *dirije su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina, y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente sorprendido, la pequeña de Lia se encontraba paradita en la entrada, vistiendo con una pijamita de color rosa y morado algo desacomodada, dejando ver algunos rasgos algo peculiares en la pequeñ, estaba algo adormilada, pero aparentaba estar totalmente despierta* pero si miren quien es, la pequeña Lia nos acompaña esta noche

Lia: si esqueeeeee~ *bosteza* no tengo sueño, no puedo dormir, estando en un lugar tan Barbaro como el palacio de Jade

Po: *sonrie al escuchar la palabra, barbaro en la oracion de la pequeña, le recordo a el cuando solia decirla en varias ocasiones, inmensas para ser precisos* Pobre niña, te gustaria acompañarme en esta noche de desvelo?

Lia: *confundida* que es desvelo? se puede comer?

Po: *no puede evitar reirse un poco ante las preguntas tan comicas y inocentes de la pequeña, a lo cual Lia reacciono algo confusa por la risa del panda gigante, aunque no lo era tanto que dijera, Po dejo de reirse y miro a la niña adormiliada sonriente* no pequeña, no es algo que se pueda comer o digerir por lo menos, una noche de desvelo es una noche en la cual, te la pasas toda la noche sin dormir, ni un poco

Lia: *sorprendida le sonrie un poco* claro, suena divertido, entonces, te acompaño guerrero dragon

Po: *sonriendole* solo dime Po pequeña

Lia: *se molesta un poco* no se si deba decirtelo, no lo tomes como falta de respeto o algo parecido, pero no me gusta que me digan pequeña

Po: *ahora algo curioso e interesado* porque?

Lia: bueno *se acerca un poco caminando* de todos los niños que conozco, yo soy la mas pequeña, incluso para los niños de mi edad, soy la mas pequeña

Po: ya veo Lia, y creo que puedo entenderlo *mirandola* veras, cuando yo tenia mas o menos tu edad, era igual, yo era el mas pequeño, pero no fue por mi edad o algo parecido, fue porque tenia una panza que dijeramos un tanto *mira su estomago completamente delgado* grande, pero ahora que se redujo, soy mas que capaz de ver mis pies, y hacer otras cosas, soy mas agil, flexible, y habil por asi decirlo

Lia: ya veo, cuando escuche de ti, te crei e imagine mas grande que ahora *mirandolo a una silla de distancia* pero aun asi, yo creo que te ves bien *le sonrie* con cara de malo, pero bien jeje

Po: jmjmjmjmjm *rie con la boca cerrada* porque no te sientas pequeña, algo me dice que nos podremos conocer mutuamente*

Lia: claro *se empieza a subir a la sillas, pero fue algo dificil para ella ya que no lograba subir en ella, era algo dificil, incluso intentaba clavar sus garras de los pies para poder subir mas facil, pero no lo logro*

Po no pudo evitar sonreir algo burlon por los pobres intentos sin exito de Lia en subir a la silla, asi que se decidio, y le dio una manita a Lia para subir, y la pequeña, sintiendo algo detras, como si la empujaran, pero no logro ver bien que era ya que habia subido a la silla, se sento en ella, miro hacia el lado del que habia subido, y logro mirar una cola algo rara, punteaguda por asi decirlo, la cual rodeo su silla por detras y dejo mirar que el dueño de esa cola era nada mas y nada menos que Po, dejando aun mas sorprendida a la cachorra, que al parecer, mientras mas sabia sobre su heroe, se emocionaba mas y mas

Lia: Tienes una cola? *preguntando inocentemente*

Po: genial verdad? *toma su cola con sus manos y la mira* al principio me puse algo raro cuando la empece a usar, era raro tener una extremidad demasiado larga, mas que las demas, era algo, raro para mi parecer, pero siempre envidie a los mamiferos con cola, como tu Lia, me llevo un tiempo acostumbrarme a ella, pero cuando la acepte por completo, como una parte de mi, esta se convirtio en mi parte favorita de mi nueva vida, entonces aprendi a controlarla por mi mismo, esconderla y hacer cosas maravillosas con ella *la esconde de nuevo y mira a Lia*

Lia: y dime, en realidad eres un dios? *preguntando inocentemente*

Po: por supuesto que lo soy Lia, el mas poderoso, y cruel de todos, nadie es capaz de derrotarme, nadie, mi antecesor, el dios de la destruccion Bills, creo que asi se llamaba, tambien era completamente invensible, pero una enfermedad lo mato, nunca supe cual fue, pero termino con su vida, y cuando Wiss llego al planeta, yo evite lo que pudo haber sido un tremendo caos, en todo el mundo *se mira a si mismo* veras, me sacrifique, por el bien de la tierra, Wiss buscaba a el proximo dios de la destruccion, tuvimos un encuentro, y no estuve ni cerca de ganarle, pero el dijo que yo tenia potencial, y me ofrecio el lugar como dios de la destruccion, y acambio el no destruiria la tierra, que era un deseo que Bills queria que se cumpliera, pero no fue asi

Lia: *mas que encantada con el relato de Po*

Po: los primeros dias de entrenamiento con Wiss, creeme que fueron una tortura, no podia descansar demasiado, comia demasiado, pero no engordaba, y sigo sin hacerlo, Wiss me enseño muchas cosas, levitacion, pelea, detectar fuerzas vitales a kilometros o grandes distancias, volar, destruir, muchas cosas, en otras palabras, Wiss, es mi honorable maestro, pero ahora es mi asistente, el mejor que hay *sonriendole a Lia* perdoname Lia, de seguro te estoy aburriendo con tanto cuento que digo jejeje

Lia: no, no, me gusta *sonriendole* es una historia que nunca habia escuchado, Po, es demasiado interesante la verdad, nunca crei, que enserio pasaras por todo eso, simplemente por el bienestar del planeta, es mas, siento que te debo la vida

Po: *ahora confundiendose* pero porque dices eso Lia?

Lia: porque de seguro eso paso hace mucho tiempo, de seguro antes de que yo naciera, y tu al haber protegido la tierra de esa manera, practia y tecnicamente, me salvaste mi futura vida *sonriendo*

Po: mmmmmmmm *pensando* dime, tienes cuatro años no es cierto

Lia: asi es, cuatro añitos, dentro de una semana cumplire 5

Po: *sonrie un poco* mmmm ya veo

Lia: *bosteza un poco*

Po: *mirandola con una ceja arqueada* estas segura de que no tienes sueño Lia? pareciera que te vas a desmayar

Lia: si, estoy bien no teeeeeee~ *bosteza* preocupes...no tengo~ sueño *demasiado cansada, recuesta la cabeza en el regazo de Po*

Po: *con expresion seria estilo Bills* esa ni Wiss se la cree, o al menos creo que el si, estas completamente exhausta pequeña, y es momento de dormir *toma a la pequeña cachorra con su cola, enredadola con cuidado en ella, la cargo, y la acuno en sus brazos, y comenzo a meserla con extremo cuidado*

Lia: *sonrie adormilada* creo que tu historia llego a darme algo de sueño jejeje

Po: ssssssh *con un dedo le tapa suavemente la boquita a la pequeña cachorra* es momento de dormir Lia, asi que tranquila *comienza a arrullarla*

Al poco de rato, la pequeña de Lia, se quedo dormida en posicion fetal en los brazos del dios de la destruccion, el cual la veia con unos ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa ladina, la pequeña le recordaba a alguien, no sabia perfectamente a quien, pero ya tendria tiempo de averiguarlo, primero, tenia algo que hacer, cuidadosamente, tomo a la cachorra asegurandola en sus brazos y salio caminando de la cocina, camino un poco hacia las habitaciones, y se detuvo frente a la de alguien, deslizo la puerta, y miro a Tigresa, completamente dormida en su cama, asi que cargando a Lia en sus brazos, se metio en la habitacion, cerro la puerta detras de el, se acerco a la cama y con su cola toco la cabeza de Tigresa

Po: *pico* Tigresa...*pico* Tigresa *la felina se mueve un poco en su cama pero no despierta y Po la vuelve a tocar* Tigresa...*la felina seguia sin despertar, y una expresion seria llego al rostro del panda* de acuerdo, basta de ternura y delicadeza *con su cola tomo parte de la cama, y la movio, tirando a la felina de ella, puso a Lia en la cama y rapidamente desaparecio de la habitacion*

En unos pocos segundos Tigresa se levanto del suelo algo sorprendida, mirando a todos lados, pero no encontro a quien la habia tirado de la cama, asi que miro a Lia aun en esta, se subio a la cama junto a su hija, la abrazo, las arropo a ambas con las sabanas y siguio con su sueño, y Po lo habia mirado todo desde una ventana

Po: Tigresa...siendo madre...nunca me imagine verla asi...no con alguien mas *en ese momento baja sus orejas un poco y sale volando por ahi*

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, ni los de Dragon ball z, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc. Etc. Etc. Etc. Y ya saben, y esta historia yo la escribo, pero basada en la historia `Pertenezco a tu lado´

Capitulo 3: Nueva Tecnica

Al Dia Siguiente, En Un Lugar Conocido Como Capital Del Oeste

El lugar conocido como la capital de oeste, estaba en alguna parte entre japon y china, era un lugar un tanto extraño, o al menos asi lo veria el mundo exterior, era una ciudad algo "avanzada" por asi decirlo, en lugar de palacios habian cosas llamadas, edificios, en lugar de academias de Kung Fu, habian colegios normales, donde se enseñaban las artes basicas de la vida, y en lugar de carretas, utilizaban automoviles, eran cosas que podian flotar a una distancia prudente del suelo, aunque algunos seguian utilizando las tradicionales carretillas, y algunos otros usaban tambien automoviles, pero estos tenian ruedas negras con centros brillantes de color plateado, y la mayoria de la gente eran mamiferos de los grandes, osos pardos, jaguares, pumas, lobos, rinocerontes, de todo un poco, la mayoria vestia con lo que parecian ser trajes ceremoniales, pero esos eran mas negros que nada mas, en un lugar de la enorme ciudad, habia un sitio llamado, Capsule Corp., el lugar en si era como un domo demasiado grande, dos cosas que parecian ser torres pequeñas encima, pero sus techos eran circulares, con ventanas exageradamente largas en todo el edificio, era amarillo por completo, pero blanco por los techos, frente a el, aparecia el nombre CAPSULE corp. y tambien estaban algunas entradas al lugar, a su costado derecho habia otro domo, pero mas pequeño, y del costado izquierdo habian dos, y en uno de ellos, habia un camino que conectaba con el edificio, en su interior no se veia a mucha gente, simplemente a una leona, delgada y cuerpo bien tornado, de pelaje blanco, y cabello azul algo recortado, pero no le llegaba a tapar el rostro para nada, ni sus orejas, vestia con una especie de qipao pero un poco mas delgado y ligero de color blanco, un pantalon morado igual que delgado, usando unas sandalias rojas brillantes, caminando por un pasillo con varias puertas en el, pero se detuvo en una particular, miro lo que parecia ser una especie de rectangulo un poco grueso, con botones cuadrados con numeros en el, y dos botones, uno rojo y uno verde, presiono unos cuantos numeros, y luego el boton verde, y la puerta se deslizo sola hacia la izquierda, y un pequeño estrueno se escucho, entro un poco y el lugar se ilumino, sola y simplemente, para ver lo que parecia ser un tigre de pelaje naranja con rayas negras, y cabello largo y de punta, usando una especie de traje azul, y una pequeña armadura cubriendole desde el abdomen hasta parte del cuello y los pectorales, con la mayoria de la armadura de color blanca, pero la zona de las abdominales era dorada con lineas, usando botas con la punta de estas tambien doradas con lineas en ellas, estaba cruzado de brazos, con una expresion seria en su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que en una pared cerca de el, parecia estar alguien atorado ahi, no se veia bien, pero se podian ver un par de botas azules con una linea dorada y otra roja en ellas, pataleando con fuerza para intentar salir de ahi, y la leona solamente se acerco mas a ambos y al estar cerca se cruza de brazos y pone expresion seria

Leona: no me digas que otra vez se dejo llevar otra vez, Vegeta *seria*

Vegeta: *serio* a mi no me digas nada Bulma, fue culpa de Kakaroto por dejarse llevar

En eso, de la pared, se desatoro lo que parecia ser un panda, completamente delgado, con brazos fuertes, usando una especie de Qipao pero mas grueso, y en su espalda habia una especie de simbolo raro en japones, sobandose la cabeza con una expresion de dolor en la cara, y mientras lo hacia se acariciaba su cabello de peinado algo raro

Bulma: ya te hemos dicho cientos de veces que te controles Goku *seria*

Goku: *se deja de sobar y mira a Bulma, la cual estaba mas que notoriamente molesta, y tenia ojos negros* lo siento mucho Bulma, pero no es mi culpa, Vegeta es el que me provoca

Vegeta: *frunce el entrecejo mas* aaaaaah! pero que mentiroso eres Kakaroto! yo nunca e hecho tal cosa!

Goku: tu no seas mentiroso Vegeta *lo mira sin expresion alguna* hace menos de 6 minutos que tu me provocaste

Bulma: *con una mano en la frente* y son adultos? *ambos la miran* parecen mas niños que adultos

Vegeta: de mi si no puedes decir eso Bulma, desde niño yo me comportaba mas como adulto que nada *serio*

Bulma: bueno, por hoy se terminaron sus entrenamientos, es momento de que se preparen para nuestro dia de campo familiar *esta vez sonriendo*

Goku: *reaccionando* a es cierto, era hoy, ya le avisaste a Krilin, al maestro Roshi y a los demas Bulma?

Bulma: por supuesto que lo hice Goku, pero al que no puede avisarle de esto fue a Pikoro (Nota: en realidad se escribe Piccolo, pero en japones se dice Pikoro, pero podrian decirme como se veria mejor en los comentarios)

Goku: oh, por el no te preocupes, si le avisaste a Gohan, de seguro el se encargara de avisarle a Pikoro *se levanta del suelo y se estira*

Bulma: bueno, me alegra escuchar eso, pero antes de ir, ambos deberian de arreglarse un poco no les parece?

Vegeta: ya sabes que con mi traje de pelea me es suficiente Bulma *serio*

Goku: lo mismo conmigo, a mi me basta con lo que traigo puesto *como si nada sonriendo*

Bulma: *se hace un facepalm* ustedes nunca cambiaran

Goku: bueno, sera mejor que vaya de salida, nos vemos en Kame House en un rato *una aura blanca lo rodea y sale volando destruyendo el techo*

Vegeta: *molesto* KAKAROTO POR LO MENOS TEN LA DESENCIA DE SALIR POR LA PUERTA! *grita*

Bulma: tu no eres muy adecuado para hablar de eso sabes Vegeta *de manera burlona*

Vegeta: no empieces Bulma *serio*

A Mitad De Camino

Goku se encontraba sobrevolando por un camino a mitad de lo que parecia ser territorio montañoso, completamente tranquilo, hasta que en su mente se escucho una voz que el reconocia perfectamente

Voz: ¡Goku! *con tono ronco y maduro*

Goku: uh? *se detiene de golpe*

Voz: Goku, puedes escucharme?

Goku: hum? *mirando hacia arriba levemente* es usted supremo Kaiosama?

Kaiosama: si Goku soy yo

Goku: *sonrie apliamente* hace tiempo que no sabia de usted, digame, como esta*

Kaiosama: eh? uh, estoy bien Goku, gracias por preguntar, pero este no es el momento para esas cosas, tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte *ahora con un tono serio y preocupado*

Goku: *confundido* hum? que sucede Kaiosama?

Tiempo Despues, Kame House

Goku se encontraba recargando en una palmera, mientras que Vegeta estaba junto a una de las paredes de una casa en la playa, mas bien, en una isla, Bulma se encontraba junto a una Tigresa de rayas negras y pelaje blanco, con ojos color rubies, vistiendo con un kimono algo tradicional, pero sin detalles de nada, solo de color, dorado, morado y naranja, y una leopardo de pelaje naranja y manchas negras, con cabello rubio, sin taparle la cara para nada ni las orejas, con ojos azules, visitiendo con una especie de camisa de color negro y mangas blancas, y un pantalon azul con un cinturon sujetandolo, usando unos zapatos punteagudos amarillos con la punta de color negro, a dos niños, uno era un cachorro de panda y otro de tigre, uno se parecia a Goku pequeño, y el tigre se parecia a vegeta en cuerpo, pero en rostro se parecia un poco a Bulma al igual que en el cabello, pero ese era morado grisaseo, y habia uno mas grande parecido a Goku, pero usando una especie de traje naranja como el de goku, pero diferente era su simbolo, lo que parecia ser un hombre verde con un sombrero raro, y hombreras, cruzado de brazos, sentado en la arena, un puma recargado en la orilla del mar junto a un gato de pelaje azul y blanco a su lado, pero el estaba flotando y era pequeño, a un lobo blanco usando un trajen como el de Goku, pero el era mas chaparro, jugando con una lobita cachorra, cada uno jugaba, conversaba, o simplemente hacia lo que le gustara o quisiera, pero no Goku, el estaba algo, pensativo, y sin que se diera cuenta, una tortuga, algo vieja, parecida a cierta tortuga en china, se acerco a el

Tortuga: esta todo bien Goku?

Goku: *sale de sus pensamientos y voltea a ver a la tortuga* eh?, oh, maestro Roshi, si, todo esta bien, no se preocupe

Roshi: seguro?

Goku: claro que si maestro, no se preocupe *se recarga en la palmera*

Bulma: como les decia, pensaba en que deberiamos de ir al festival del Guerrero Dragon haya en china *sonriendo*

Num 18: por mi no hay problema *con expresion seria*

Milk: por mi tampoco, estaria bien salir de las capitales por un tiempo, cuando estariamos llendonos?

Bulma: si todos nos apresuramos a empacar un poco, nos estariamos llendo, mañana por la mañana

Milk: hum...eso suena bien para mi *sonriendo*

Bulma: entonces decidido, mañana a primera hora partiremos a China para disfrutar de ese festival

Mientras En El Palacio De Jade

Era menos de medio dia, y los entrenamientos seguian siendo llevados a cabo en el salon de entrenamiento, Po estaba siendo un simple espectador al lado del circuito junto a Wiss, y ambos se encontraban comiendo un postre conocido como pastel de chocolate, disfrutandolo mientras que miraban el entrenamiento, pero aunque no lo desmostrara, Po se encontraba algo molesto, a medida que avanzaba el entrenamiento, pudo ver a Shifu intentando enseñarle tecnicas de kung fu a Lia, pero la pequeña estaba completamente aburrida, ella antes habia declarado que ya sabia lo basico, pero parecia que eso no le importaba a Shifu, seguia intentando entrenarla a su manera, pero se harto en el momento en el que Lia se adormilo un poco y la movio algo brusco para despertarla, le entrego su plato a Wiss y se acerco a Shifu, quedando detras de el

Po: *con expresion seria* francamente estoy dudando de sus metodos de enseñansa Shifu

Shifu: *lo voltea a ver* eso crees tu Po, pero es la misma tecnica que usaba con los cinco *todos presentes les prestan atencion, todos se encontraban ahi, todos en el palacio*

Po: la diferencia Shifu *entrecierra los ojos mirandolo seriamente* es que ella es apenas una niña

Shifu: *poniendose serio* entonces estas diciendo que lo harias mejor que yo?

Po: absolutamente *serio*

Shifu: *de igual manera* de acuerdo Po, entonces, ahi tienes a tu disipula *señala a Lia la cual estaba sentada totalmente cansada en el suelo y se va junto a los demas pasando al lado de Po, ambos se miran un momento, hasta que Po se encamina y se detiene frente a Lia*

Po: arriba Lia, debemos de seguir con tu entrenamiento *con las manos en la espalda*

Lia: *lo mira un poco* adivinare, seguiremos practicando lo basico?

Po: para nada Lia *todos lo miran sorprendidos, menos Wiss* nos vamos a desviar de eso, te enseñare nuevas tecnicas, que te aseguro, encontraras interesantes

Lia: *con las orejas en alto* bueno...siempre y cuando no sea parte del entrenamiento basico, esta bien

Po: te aseguro que no lo sera *mira el pasillo fuera del circuito* colocate a mi lado Lia

Lia presto atencion a lo que Po hacia, pero no era mucho asi que solo hizo lo que le dijo y se puso al lado de Po, el cual, pasa la pierna derecha para atras un poco, junta sus manos hacia el frente haciendolas parecer una garra, para luego regresara a su costado sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente

Po: pon mucha atencion a esto Lia *con expresion seria*

Shifu: es solo una niña Po, no llegara a alcanzar la paz interior a tan corta edad *tratando de regresarsela*

Po: y quien dice que es la paz interior? *confundiendo a todos, Wiss se une junto a los demas* Kaaaa-meeee*en eso se empieza a formar una esfera de energia azul entre las manos de Po seguido de un ruido raro haciendo que todos abrieran demasiado los ojos y retroceden un poco menos Wiss* Haaaa-meeee *serio, sus ojos se abren demasiado grande* HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *lanza su KameHameHa hacia la pared que miraba, pero este se convirtio en un KameHameHa demasiado poderoso, destruyendo gran parte del la pared y el palacio, y luego de un brillo azul y blanco enorme, el ataque se desvanece por completo, dejando ver un gran agujero que permitia ver las montañas y el cielo*

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, lo que habian visto nunca lo habian visto en su vida, nunca vieron un ataque tan poderoso como ese en su vida, Po estaba sin moverse, no sudaba ni nada por el estilo, tan solo se enderezo en su lugar, y miro a Lia

Po: a eso Lia, se le llama, KameHameHa, y es un ataque muy poderoso como pudiste ver *con los brazos*

Lia: *con la bocareabierta por completo*

Po: y la mejor parte, es que es una tecnica que tu puedes aprender, y hacer *sonrie ladinamente*

Lia: enserio? *sorprendida, mira a Po asintiendole* eso, es, BARBARO! *exclama al aire*

Po: *rie un poco* jejeje, hey Wiss, ve a enseñarle esta tecnica a Lia, tu sabes explicarla mejor que yo, ahora regreso *sale del salon de entrenamiento*

Tiempo Despues

Una Seria De KameHameHa's estaban siendo disparados por todos lados en el palacio de jade, al parecer haberle enseñado esa tecnica a Lia no fue tan buena idea como Po creia, pero luego se ocuparia de hablar con ella al respecto, ademas de que al usar el kamehameha, consimua una gran cantidad de su energia, asi que pronto se quedaria dormida, por ahora debia de tratar de relajarse

En La Capital Del Oeste Al Anochecer

Goku se encontraba en una montaña, en la cima de esta, mirando el anochecer, con mirada seria hacia el horizonte

Goku: asi que...un nuevo dios de la destruccion eh? *mira hacia el cielo* me pregunto que tan fuerte sera

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


End file.
